Trron
Trron is the only planet in the Tr"isil"eon universe and the home of The Tantar. It was created by the First Gramani in the beginning as a way to solidify the connection between reality, the layers, and all universes. Facts *Controled By: The Tantar Empire *Radius: 9344Km *Mass: 19111407880059970014992503.7481259370314842578710645Kg *Surface Gravity: 14.6m/s² *Semimajor Axis: 92,500,000Km *Age: 25,000,000,000IUYrs *Orbiting: Dephray *Tilt: 0° *Orbital Plane: 0° *Atmosphere: Safe *Sentient Race(s):Tantar, Kin, Elementals *Satellites: Ack,Nck,Tck,Corck✝ ✝Corck is orbiting Tck not Trron Creation The creation of Trron marks the start of the IU Calendar. In The Beginning the omniverse was created and was split up into the Layers of Existence and in the top layer, three souls were placed which would be known as The Original Three Universes. These universes were expected to grow evolve and produce more life, however instead they stagnated. Thus with the last of his potential Dephlar created three great spirits in the image of him and his siblings which would be known as the First Gramani. They were tasked with uniting the layers so the worlds could share their gifts and souls and grow and prosper. So the Gramani worked together and though creation, destruction, and law made a world at the center of the other three. This world was imbued with another of their creations, the Elements of Nature to be used as a template and tie to help further unite the worlds, and as Majik is the element of connections, the template was tied into the element of Majik itself as well. As a final measure they bound Grisser Garn to the northernmost point of the planet born of Majik, planted as a great tree to anchor the souls of the universes and all their offspring together so they could share their gifts. General Geography Trron is overall very tropical except when it comes to the northern areas of Argon and the northern pole, though it is believed there is a non natural reason for this area of cold. It's mostly covered in forests and is comprised of more than 3/4 water, all connected in one great ocean. The two major land masses Argon and Trron are on almost perfect opposite sides of the globe from each other with various islands scattered around the oceans between them and a circle of special islands at the northern pole. The planet has lots of mountainous and rocky regions as well such as the entirety of Guf being comprised of stone, much like the entirety of Cor"osiva is desert. It seems the middle range belt is mostly forest and jungle areas whereas the north is rocky plateaus and mountains and the south is deserts. Regions Trron is spit into two continents and each of those is split into either countries or tribal areas along with a sort of belt of islands between the two landmasses on each side. Argon The Larger continent and home to the more advanced and slightly more liberal peoples along with the Suuntar. This is also where the Myour originated in the Tr"isil"eon universe. Argon is split up into six countries: *Dant"a: The eastern country, home to the Great City of Argon-tis It's western border lies along the edge of The River, Cor"ona Valas and much of the north east of the country is taken up by the Harmen Plains. The south west, below the lake, Et Den, there is Berk Et Regashya the swamp and the general south is taken up by The Golgi Woods. *Tant: The western country and home to the Great City of T"an-tis. Its eastern border lies along The River Cor"ona Valas and it's northern border lays along The Woven River Ina"~ Valas. To the South it cuts off at The Desert Grinta Gradas though with some disputed territory along the edges. T"an is almost entirely dense Jungle know either as The Jungle, Beyond or the Wylderlands. This jungle is known to be so varying and hostile that guides are suggested to take people from town to town, and often on long journeys guides will have to be changed for ones that know the area better. *Cor"osiva: The Southwestern country, home to the Suuntar and the Great City of Z"eda-tis. It lies below Tant and is bordered to the east by the Cor"ona Valas. IT is nearly entirely comprised of The Desert, Grinta Gradas *Myra: The southeastern country fully bodered by Dant"a and the ocean. It's mostly comprised of Myra's Sorrow, a large and infamously dark forested area where light is rarely known to shine. It's also known for expansive beaches and it's great city, Mam"oRina-Tis. *Sundiya: A small island nation off the coast of Dant"a it's mostly comprised of tropical forests and beaches, a popular vacation spot. Sundia has no Great City. *Guf: The northernmost nation, comprised almost entirely of stone and ice, a frighteningly harsh and nearly unsurvivable environment especially for Tantars. It is almost entirely unexplored apart from some areas of The Frozen Jaws mountain range. The rest is either labels as craglands or frozen tundra on Tantar maps. Tronya The smaller continent which is known for being nearly impossible to map due to it's ever changing nature. It's the home of The Seven Tribes, the location of their homes and claims to land determining the layout and topology of the continent. The continent is usually left out of maps or drawn randomly on maps due to the fact that conflicts between the tribes change the landscape nearly constantly, so there's no point in mapping other than the locations of the main villages of the tribes. Rigerothl"e Also known as the Rainbow Islands, these are the various chains of islands scattered between both continents, individual islands and chains are few and far between and often contain anomalys majikal properties. Terrthul Also known as The Northern Islands, they are a series of 15 rarely explored islands in a ring in the north, each island representing a greater elemental. These islands surround a larger island at the north pole where Grisser Garn is known to reside.The cold area of sea known as the Permamelt near the islands makes it very hard to explore. Wildlife All life originating on Trron is BioMajikal. Life on Trron evolved from the early creations of the Greater Elementals. Flora The plant life of Trron is quite diverse in color size and shape, flowering plants being quite abundant along with fruit bearing plants. The colors of the plants vary from deep blue to bright lime greens usually, though they do not change color much over the course of a year. As the climate is mostly warm on Trron, coniferous cold weather and needle leafed trees never evolved, though in colder climates such as Guf, deciduous trees are known to form thick sheets and dresses of leaves mimicking the looks of conifers. Plant life grows almost everywhere except in many areas of Guf though it has been known to grow though the stone, including crystalline and rock like plants that bear gem fruit. Plants can even be abundant in areas of the desert, including fruit bearing and flowering plants. Fauna The animal life of Trron is very diverse and varying. The most commonly found creatures are reptilian and amphibian with mammals and birds being rarer. Most creatures on Trron are also Enious, or pure Elemental. Almost every area is inhabited by animal life, including Guf but excluding the Permanent.